


Кассандра

by Gevion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 4 AU, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Они хоронят нас заживо, – говорит Лидия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кассандра

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Dylan OBrien 2015.

– Они хоронят нас заживо, – говорит Лидия, переводя измученный взгляд со своих ладоней на толпу идущих из столовой школьников. – Они нас боятся.

Стайлз успокаивающе гладит ее по руке, мимолетно задерживая пальцы на пульсе – считает едва ощутимые толчки под бледной кожей. Чуть заметно проступающие на запястье голубые вены – дороги на карте гибельных мест.

Лечебница держит в себе Лидию даже после выписки, но еще сильнее, до удушья, ее держит Бикон-Хиллз. За это Стайлз ненавидит родной город и всю Калифорнию: по ее трассам можно ехать часами и не заметить разницы. Населенные пункты, заправки, люди – на одно лицо. Оно двоится, троится, множится в глазах, пугая Лидию до дрожи. Именно об этом лице Лидия говорит «они». «Их» слишком много: это все в школе и на улице, в магазине и салоне, парке и кафе – те, кто не верит, не видит и не понимает.

Ее сторонятся одноклассники – даже бывшие ухажеры, таскавшие ей бесполезные букеты цветов, которые тут же отправлялись в мусорку, – но Лидия то ли не замечает происходящее, то ли не придает ему значения.

Скотт пропадает неизвестно где, занимаясь своими невероятно важными оборотническими делами, и прихватывает с собой Киру. Малия, отказавшись от чужой помощи, в одиночестве отправляется на поиски матери. Дерек исчез уже давно, а бестолковый, милый, глупый Лиам, не сумев найти своего обожаемого альфу, пытается пристроиться рядом со Стайлзом и Лидией, но через некоторое время, почувствовав их прохладное отношение, бросает эти попытки.

Остаются только они вдвоем – так говорит Стайлз Лидии на ухо, замечая ее встревоженный взгляд, а про себя думает: не остается никого.

Лидия замкнута в своих путающихся мыслях и пророчествах скорых смертей, а сам он лишь человек: тонкая кожа, хрупкие кости и сарказм, который все сильнее сочится отравляющим Стайлза ядом.

Их боятся не зря.

Стайлз – к собственному удивлению – скучает по Питеру. До того момента, пока тот каким-то чудом не вырывается на свободу из смирительной рубашки, в очередной раз выходя сухим из воды. Он все так же невыносим, и Стайлз успокоенно вздыхает, почувствовав, как нелепая симпатия исчезает без следа.

– Снова выбрался? – некстати спрашивает он в попытке потянуть время и понять, что сулит это возвращение. Судя по всему, ничего хорошего. Питер – это всегда катастрофа.

Тот в ответ рассматривает Стайлза с любопытством мальчишки к нелепому крошечному насекомому под подошвами ботинок:

– И явно не твоими молитвами, – медовым голосом замечает он.

Стоит держать его подальше от Лидии, но Стайлз чувствует себя не вправе лишать ее возможности поговорить с тем, кто лучше всех знает, как заставить безумие отступить.

Он меняет мнение на этот счет позже, когда Питер раскрывает свой секрет. «Как ты сохраняешь рассудок?» – спрашивает Стайлз. «Никак, – отвечает Питер. – К чему его беречь?»

В лечебнице с пациентами случалось такое, что даже Питера бросает в дрожь от воспоминаний, но Стайлз продолжает расспросы в надежде вытянуть из него хоть какую-то информацию, способную помочь Лидии остаться собой. Когда Питеру становится скучно язвить и издеваться надо всем подряд, он рассказывает о жутких, леденящих кровь вещах (а скучно Питеру постоянно, поэтому он почти не затыкается).

Он говорит часами, не переставая слишком пристально смотреть на Стайлза. Тому холодно и муторно от встающих перед излишне бурным воображением картин, а под полным болезненного интереса взглядом его чуть не выворачивает наизнанку.

– Отведи меня к ней. Ты ей ничем не поможешь, а я могу попробовать. – Обычно Питер держится показательно равнодушно, но даже не пытается прятать хищный оскал, говоря о Лидии. Стайлз кивает и подхватывает брошенный на пол рюкзак. Всю дорогу от жилища Питера до своего дома он не может выкинуть это молчаливое обещание из головы, но в конце концов берет себя в руки. Лидия все еще сильна, даже сильнее, чем раньше – такой ее делает безумие. Она способна за себя постоять.

Лидия – сладкое, как топленый сахар, имя, скользящее по языку. Питер перекатывает его во рту, как леденец, и ухмыляется: он наверняка слышал множество историй о потерявшихся в лесу и попавших на зубок большому страшному волку рыжеволосых девчонках, но ни одной – о волке, попавшемся на зубок девчонке. И зря. Лидия – первая в своем роде, единственная в своем виде. Смотря ей в глаза, Стайлз видит не только страх, но и решимость. Лидия облизывает яркие губы, слегка прикусывая припухшую нижнюю. Ей ни к чему острые зубы – она опасна и без них. Клыки Питера успеют завязнуть в патоке прежде, чем он почует беду.

Под дорогими простынями египетского хлопка у себя дома и в темноте спальни Стайлза Лидия колкая и горькая, как полынь, острая на язык и быстрая на решения. Любить ее такой должно быть труднее, чем когда она с гордостью носила титул королевы школы. Стайлз это понимает, но не чувствует: любить Лидию сложно всегда. Раньше, когда она была недосягаема на своем Олимпе, это казалось ничуть не более легкой задачей, чем теперь, когда она близко – в его объятиях, вымотанная бессонницей, в его кошмарах, кричащая и обезумевшая, в его мыслях, напуганная и вызывающая страх.

Стайлз прижимает ее к себе покрепче, утыкается в пахнущие лесом и пыльной травой волосы и не спрашивает, где она бродит каждую ночь перед тем, как бросить камушек в его окно.

В обычных снах Стайлзу в горло заливается приторная сладость, перекрывая доступ к воздуху, а Лидия говорит, что беречь рассудок может только сумасшедший, ведь от здравомыслия все равно никакого проку. В его кошмарах Лидия рассказывает всем о будущем – говорит так много правды, что это может убить, – но никто ей не верит.

Но страшнее всего для Стайлза ночи, когда Лидия, не узнавая его в первые секунды вынужденного пробуждения, смотрит в его лицо так, словно он – это безликие «они».

**Author's Note:**

> Граммушке - огромная благодарность за вычитку :3


End file.
